ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 303 (31st December 1987)
Plot Angie takes Den upstairs and makes a proposition to him: she will return to The Vic as a business partner, and they will split the profits 50/50. Den agrees to the proposal and drinks to it. He asks Angie if she would like a drink but she refuses, telling him she is still on the wagon. Den tells Angie that Pat and Sharon have told him she has been drinking, and if he ever discovered it was true, it would destroy the partnership they have just struck up. Sharon is upset that Angie did not acknowledge her when she first walked into The Vic. Duncan tries to help her make sense of the situation. Ali informs Simon of Angie's whereabouts, surprising him. Magda arrives at The Dagmar to help Simon run the bar. Michelle asks Lofty, Mary and Rod about their New Year resolutions, but Lofty's response bores her. Donna gets too drunk to continue working behind the bar. Angie tells Den she will start working behind the bar again immediately. He heads downstairs and once she is alone, she swigs a gin. Dr Singh tells Dr Legg he is moving up North to work on a research project involving narcotic drugs. Angie arrives downstairs and announces to the customers she is returning to The Vic as a manageress. The customers are thrilled and everyone cheers her on. Sharon tries to talk to Angie and Den but they are too busy, which irritates her. Ethel gets up and gets the residents singing and dancing with a singalong. Carmel and Darren tell Simon that Angie is back working at The Vic. Pauline insinuates to Den that she knows he is the father of Vicki. Michelle dances with Mehmet. Lofty suggests she goes and sees Vicki but she refuses, calling him a party pooper. Donna then tries dancing with Mehmet and reminds him about the £2000 he blew on gambling after promising her a meal out that evening. Guizin hears everything and is angry at Mehmet. She then nearly fights with Donna, but Ali splits them up. Ethel gets emotional and decides to go home without telling Dot. She tells Arthur the Square will not be the same without her presence once she has moved into sheltered accommodation. Simon visits Sharon at The Vic and plays the piano. Sharon asks Duncan if they can get engaged, but he says it is too soon as they have only known each other two months. He then gives her a necklace that belonged to his great aunt. Angie secretly drinks in the hallway of The Vic when no one is around. Ethel sits at home alone with Willy watching the television. Dot realises Ethel has gone missing and wants to visit her at her flat, but Pauline tells her to leave Ethel alone. Big Ben strikes midnight and the bells chime. For Auld Lang Syne is sung in The Vic and a conga started. Ethel drinks to a new year. Michelle tells Pauline she is pregnant and that no one can know. Pauline is thrilled, but Michelle is not. Cast Regular cast *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Angie - Anita Dobson *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Barry - Gary Hailes *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Colin - Michael Cashman *Darren - Gary McDonald *Den - Leslie Grantham *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Duncan - David Gillespie *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Guizin - Ishia Bennison *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Lofty - Tom Watt *Lou - Anna Wing *Mags - Kathryn Apanowicz *Mary - Linda Davidson *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Pete - Peter Dean *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Simon - Nick Berry *Tom - Donald Tandy Guest cast *Dr Singh - Amerjit Deu Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *This episode was broadcast at the later time slot of 11.30pm as an extra episode for New Year's Eve. It also incorporated the chimes and video footage of the Big Ben as it hit midnight, not only in the episode, but also in real life. *This episode carries no cast credits, only the designer, script editor, series producer, producer and director credits. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It won't be quite the same when I'm not living here. I mean I'll come back, but it won't be the same.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,850,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1987 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns